He Loves Me, He Loves Me Not
by MilkyWay1
Summary: Rory meets a sweet guy named Tristan prior to Chilton.When she gets to Chilton, things are different... Written by LIVE2WRITE and RORYPOTTER
1. Default Chapter

This takes place Rory's summer after freshman year, so basically right before  
  
the pilot episode.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
  
  
"Mom! Can I take the jeep?" Rory called, already picking up Lorelai's keys.  
  
Lorelai walked into the kitchen.  
  
"Hold on there missy, you don't even have your liscence yet."  
  
"That's never stopped me before." Rory protested. It was true, she was only  
  
fifteen and was only supposed to drive accompanied by an adult.  
  
"Okay, I'll let you go only if you tell me where you're going." Lorelai  
  
said mischieviously.  
  
"Hartford mall." Rory replied simply.  
  
"This wouldn't have anything to do with a certain someone's birthday would  
  
it?" Lorelai asked. She had been trying to find out what Rory was going to  
  
get her for forever.  
  
"Nope, I just felt the need for some new jeans." Rory said innocently and  
  
left out of the house.  
  
"Evil, evil child." Lorelai muttered, drinking the rest of Rory's unfinished  
  
coffee.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Rory strolled around The Gap looking for anything that screamed "Lorelai".  
  
Unfortunately she hadn't found anything yet. All of a sudden a shirt caught  
  
her eye. Lorelai would love it. A hand reached for it at the same time she  
  
did.  
  
"Hey!" They both said at the same time. Rory turned to the owner of the  
  
hand, it turned out to be a very handsome boy with tussled blonde hair and  
  
the most amazing blue eyes she had ever seen.  
  
"I need this shirt." Rory said, unfazed by the boy's charming face.  
  
"Yah, well so do I. My cousin's birthday is coming up and I need to get this  
  
for her." The boy said.  
  
Aww, he cares for his family, Rory thought.  
  
"Yeah well, I need to get this for my mom." They both started tugging on the  
  
shirt until the shirt ripped.  
  
"Now look what you did!" They both yelled. An employee came over and saw the  
  
ripped shirt, which resulted in them having to buy the shirt.  
  
"I'll pay." The boy insisted.  
  
"No, I ripped half, I'll pay half." Rory said. But the boy wasn't listening  
  
and pulled out some bills from his wallet.  
  
Great a rich boy, Rory thought as she rolled her eyes.  
  
"Yeah well sorry you couldn't get it for your mom."  
  
"That's okay sorry about your cousin's ruined present." Rory replied.  
  
"I guess that makes us even, then."  
  
"Yeah, well I gotta get going. Bye"  
  
"Bye." The boy whispered as she walked away.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Rory was coming out of Starbucks and making her way towards the food court  
  
when someone collided with her, sending warm coffee splashing on her top.  
  
"Watch where you're going!" Rory shouted. The culprit turned around. It was  
  
the boy from The Gap.  
  
"Oh I just keep getting lucky with you huh?" The boy said.  
  
"Hey, it's your fault." Rory said, still mad that her top was ruined. The  
  
boy's face softened.  
  
"You're right. How about I buy you another...." The boy wiped his finger  
  
across her shirt and then licked it.  
  
"... Cappuccino." He said with a smirk. Rory smiled.  
  
"That would be great, I have to go back in there anyway. I need some  
  
napkins."  
  
The boy held the door open for her and bowed her in.  
  
"After you milady."  
  
"Why thank you." Rory replied, walking in.  
  
After he had ordered and got Rory's coffee and some for himself, he took a  
  
seat next to her.  
  
"Thanks." Rory said, sipping her coffee quietly.  
  
"Do you always have coffee with strangers?" The boy asked. Rory colored  
  
slightly.  
  
"No, I'm actually for that whole 'don't talk to strangers' thing. I was  
  
very serious as a kid. But this is a first time thing. It would suck if you  
  
turned out to be a murderer or something but how about we become aquainted  
  
with each other and then we'll be unstrangery." Rory rambled.  
  
"Sure, lets start with the basics... your name?" The boy said, amused. Rory  
  
set down her coffee and held out her hand.  
  
"Lorelai Leigh Gilmore the Third. Rory for short."  
  
The boy grasped her hand.  
  
"Good, I don't think I would want to call you Lorelai Gilmore the Third  
  
forever. I'm Tristan DuGrey."  
  
"Nice to meet you Tristan."  
  
"Likewise Rory."  
  
"Okay, so you said something about getting aquainted with each other."  
  
"Okay I'll start asking you stuff but then I have to answer for me also,  
  
then you ask me a question."  
  
"Okay, go."  
  
"School?"  
  
"Chilton, you?"  
  
"Stars Hollow High. Wow Chilton! I applied to go there, but I haven't heard  
  
from them yet. I'm a little nervous that I won't get in."  
  
"Hey I might not know you very well, but I think that you're smart enough to  
  
get into Chilton."  
  
"Thanks." Rory whispered. She hadn't had alot of experience with boys so she  
  
was getting a bit flustered. Tristan noticed and went back to their game.  
  
"So uh ... favorite band?" He said. Rory smiled and answered.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"You're kidding!" Rory exclaimed. Tristan just told his most embarrasing  
  
moment.  
  
"Nope, I'm not. I actually ran around the mess hall naked only to find that  
  
it was the day for the parents to visit." Tristan shook his head.  
  
"Never pick dare, when playing truth or dare." He said.  
  
"Amen to that." Rory said, giggling. They sat there enjoying each others  
  
presence until a shrill ringing sound snapped them back into reality. Rory  
  
checked her purse for her mom's cell. She answered it.  
  
"Yeah." she said.  
  
"Where are you!" Lorelai's voice came over the reciever.  
  
"I'm at Starbucks in the mall."  
  
"Oh, well I guess since you were getting coffee it's a good excuse for being  
  
late."  
  
"Late? Wait, what time is it?"  
  
"Eight thirty."  
  
"Oh man! Mom, I'm sorry. I've just been talking to Tristan and I lost track  
  
of time."  
  
"Tristan? Who's Tristan?" Lorelai asked, confused.  
  
"I'll tell you when I get home. I'm on my way. I'm really sorry." Rory said  
  
and then hung up. She looked over at Tristan who had been staring at her the  
  
whole time.  
  
"That was my mom. Did you know that it was eight thirty?" Rory said.  
  
"Oh shit!" Tristan said, getting up.  
  
"What's wrong?" Rory asked getting up, also.  
  
"I gotta go."  
  
"Oh, well that's okay I have to go too." Rory said, sounding disappointed.  
  
"It was nice meeting you Rory Gilmore." Tristan said. He gave her a kiss on  
  
the cheek and left the coffee shop, leaving Rory there in a daze. She felt  
  
the spot on her cheek where he kissed her. It was warm, Rory supposed,  
  
because she was blushing. She smiled, grabbed her purse and made her way out  
  
to the parking lot.  
  
She hoped she ran into the mysterious Tristan DuGrey again someday. Yeah,  
  
someday.  
  
A/N:What do you think? 


	2. Birthday Surprises and other surprises

One Month Later  
  
  
  
"Happy Birthday to you!" Rory sang as she bounced into her mother's room  
  
with two mugs of coffee, and two chocolate donuts, one with glowing candles  
  
in it. "Make a wish!"  
  
Lorelai closed her eyes and thought for a minute. She finally opened them,  
  
and blew out the candles.  
  
"So what did you wish for? Wait, don't tell me, then it won't come true."  
  
"Nah, that's only when you wish upon a star. Duh." Lorelai said knowingly  
  
dunking her donut into her coffee, and finishing both within thirty seconds.  
  
"Okay, then what did you wish for?" Rory asked jumping up and down.  
  
"I wished that your acceptance letter will come today, and you will get into  
  
Chilton." Lorelai replied truthfully  
  
"Aww, you wasted your birthday wish on that?" Rory asked, surprised.  
  
"Sweetie, I know how important Harvard is to you, and you will have a better  
  
chance to get into Harvard, if you go to Chilton. I've worked it out with  
  
your grandparents, if you get in, they will pay for everything. All we have  
  
to do is go to dinner every Friday night with them, help us lord, but it  
  
won't be too bad. I hope." Lorelai replied, finally taking a breath.  
  
"Whoa mom, breath!" Rory laughed "Oh! Here's your present!" Rory handed  
  
Lorelai a brightly wrapped gift.  
  
Lorelai opened it. "Whoa! The Willie Wonka book, movie, and soundtrack.  
  
How very thoughtful!" Rory beamed.  
  
"One more." Rory said handing her mother a second gift.  
  
"YES! A twenty-five dollar gift certificate to Starbuck's!" she cried  
  
waving it in the air  
  
"I thought you might like that!" Rory smiled  
  
"Come on, lets go to Luke's, and see if he'll give me 32 cups of coffee in  
  
one day, cause you know, if you get 32 candles when you turn 32, you should  
  
definitely get 32 cups of coffee! Did that just make sense?" she asked Rory  
  
who was rolling her eyes at her.  
  
"Yes, it made perfect sense."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Gilmore Girls began to walk to Luke's the diner in town.  
  
"So, I've been meaning to ask you, who's this Tristan you were talking  
  
about on the phone?"  
  
"I met him when I went to the mall, looking for your birthday gift. I met  
  
him in The Gap, we both went for the same shirt, we ripped it, he paid for  
  
it, I went for coffee, he ran into me, spilled coffee on me, bought me  
  
another, we talked, he goes to Chilton!"  
  
"A rich boy?" Lorelai asked smiling  
  
"Yea, he's gorgeous! He's got messy blonde hair, and these amazing blue  
  
eyes." She sighed dreamily.  
  
The two girls pushed open the door to Luke's and went out to breakfast.  
  
"So do you think that you'll run into him at Chilton?" Lorelai asked as they  
  
took a seat at the counter.  
  
"Woah, hold on I don't even know if I got in yet. Even if I did I don't know  
  
if I'll run into him."  
  
"Only time will tell." Lorelai said.  
  
"Ooh, you just sounded wise."  
  
"I know. Freaky, isn't it?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
One week later  
  
Rory's acceptance letter had come, and she made it into the prestigious  
  
school. She and Lorelai had met with her grandparents, and today was her  
  
first day.  
  
  
  
That morning, she and Lorelai went to meet the headmaster, and since it was  
  
already a month into school, everyone knew Rory was a new student. The "pep  
  
talk" the headmaster gave her wasn't exactly encouraging and it gave Rory  
  
more of a reason to be nervous.  
  
After the first bell rang, Rory found her locker and made an attempt to open  
  
it up. As she struggled to open it, a voice from behind her said, "Here, let  
  
me help." Then a strong fist hit the locker, and it popped open.  
  
"Wow, thanks so much." she turned around. "Tristan?" she gasped.  
  
"Rory?" he asked just as surprised  
  
"Hi!" she said smiling  
  
"Hey, so I'm taking it you made it in? he asked, smiling.  
  
"Yea, first day." She replied nervously, tucking a strand of hair behind  
  
her ear.  
  
"Well, good luck." He said as a blonde, wearing her skirt much further up  
  
he leg than knee length, and a ton of makeup walked up to him.  
  
"Ready Tristan? Who's this?" she asked eyeing Rory in disgust. Rory felt a  
  
little nervous under her stare.  
  
"Oh, yea I'm ready, this is just some girl." He said as the blonde  
  
attached herself around Tristan's neck.  
  
"Talk about a Mary." The girl said.  
  
"Tell me about it." Tristan replied as they walked off together.  
  
Rory stared at Tristan in disbelief. Was this the same Tristan she met at  
  
the mall? How could he go from incredibly sweet to total jerk in a matter of  
  
moments?  
  
Rory rolled her eyes and went back to her locker. She decided to worry  
  
about it later.  
  
As she was about to go into her class room, a girl with long blonde hair and  
  
a scowl on her face approached her.  
  
"How do you know Tristan?" She demanded more than asked.  
  
"Um from around." Rory said, this girl was creeping her out.  
  
"Well lay off, he's already taken." And with that, the girl stomped off.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
As it turned out, Tristan was in every single one of her classes. The girl  
  
with the blonde hair was in most of them. Rory stifled a groan as she sat  
  
down in a seat in history. The girl with the blonde hair took the seat next  
  
to her and started to glare at her. She noticed Tristan sit behind her and  
  
was wondering if he was even thinking about how he treated her.  
  
After Tristan took the seat behind her, and began to think to himself.  
  
Great, that was some impression you made on her this morning. Everything  
  
was perfect until Krista, who you care nothing about came and hung all over  
  
you. You might actually like Rory, even though you've only let her see the  
  
good side of you once. But then there's your damn reputation here at  
  
Chilton. Everyone knows you as Tristan the Player, and they like it too.  
  
Now Rory thinks I'm just a jerk.  
  
He groaned out loud as the final bell of the day rung.  
  
Rory jumped out of her seat, and went back to her locker. It was her turn  
  
to groan as she saw Tristan there waiting for her. Inside she was a little  
  
excited but she quickly diminished that as she remembered how he treated her.  
  
"What do you want?" she asked  
  
"Look, about before." he began  
  
"That day at the mall, I thought I saw something special in you. I was  
  
wrong I guess. You said it yourself, I'm just another Mary. Bye Tristan."  
  
She gathered her belongings and went outside where her mother was waiting  
  
with the jeep.  
  
"Hi mom!" she ran over to her mother and gave her a hug.  
  
"Hey! How was school?" she asked handing Rory a cup of coffee  
  
"It was... okay, I guess. With the exception of death glares from this girl  
  
who I didn't make a good first impression for." She said sinking into the  
  
passenger seat.  
  
"Did you see Tristan?" she asked looking over at Rory  
  
"Oh yeah, I saw him. He was totally different mom. Maybe I was wrong about  
  
him. He had this blonde girl all over him, and it was just messed up."  
  
Lorelai noticed she looked kind of upset and went into the "comforting mom  
  
mode".  
  
"Oh, its okay sweetie. Maybe he just wasn't what you thought he was. If  
  
he's a jerk, then just ignore him."  
  
Rory tried to smile, and they began the drive back to Stars Hollow.  
  
"So, you hungry?" Lorelai asked her  
  
"Starved!" she replied  
  
"Luke's?" Lorelai asked smiling  
  
"Yea!"  
  
  
  
The Gilmore Girls parked the jeep in front of Luke's and walked in, still  
  
talking about Rory's day.  
  
Rory couldn't help but smile to herself, some things never changed.  
  
A/N: Please review! 


	3. Second Chances

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! SLAM!  
  
Rory groaned and rolled over and looked at her alarm clock. It read "6:45"  
  
in bright red letters. She stumbled out of her bed and into the shower. She  
  
got out of the shower, and into her bathrobe and went upstairs to wake up her  
  
mom.  
  
"Mom, get up." She said, shaking her shoulders.  
  
"I don't wanna." Lorelai mumbled.  
  
"Come on, don't you want Luke's fabulous coffee?" Rory said, teasingly.  
  
"If I get up that means you have to go to your second day at Chilton."  
  
Lorelai retorted.  
  
"So, I'm gonna have to face it sooner or later, now get up or I'm leaving  
  
you."  
  
Rory left the room and slipped on her uniform. She was walking into the  
  
kitchen, while putting her hair in a pony tail when she saw her mom coming  
  
down the stairs, already dressed and with coffee in her hand.  
  
"How did you- weren't you just- and now your..." Rory stammered.  
  
"You know what, I don't really wanna know." Rory said after getting over the  
  
shock that her mom got dressed that fast AND had time to make coffee.  
  
"You're right you don't. Now chop chop! The coffee doesn't wait for us you  
  
know." Lorelai said, shoving Rory out of the house so fast she barely had  
  
time to get her book bag.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Rory got out of the jeep and looked at the magnificent building before her.  
  
"Have fun sweetie." Lorelai called, pulling out of the Chilton parking lot.  
  
Rory grumbled "yeah right" and adjusted her backpack and made her way into  
  
the school.  
  
She was at her locker when a group of boys went by sending catcalls and  
  
yelling things like. "Look at that Mary!" Rory rolled her eyes and was about  
  
to give those boys a piece of her mind when she caught one of the boy's eyes.  
  
Tristan.  
  
"I bet you couldn't nail her in a week DuGrey." One of them challenged. Rory  
  
shook her head in disgust, she couldn't believe that she actually liked him.  
  
"Yeah, I probably couldn't." Tristan said, uncomfortably and gave a nervous  
  
smile to Rory. Rory just glared at him and slammed her locker, harder then  
  
she intended to. She started walking down the hall when a boy said.  
  
"You want fries with that shake!" Rory had to laugh. She turned around and  
  
said.  
  
"Could you get any cheesier?" With that, she went to her first period, which  
  
was English with Mr. Medina, and pulled out "The Fountainhead" until the  
  
bell rang.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Rory sat down at lunch and put on her headphones and pulled out a book. She  
  
sat there in peace until a lunch tray slammed down in front of her. She  
  
looked up to see a hopeful Tristan smiling back down at her.  
  
"Hey" he mouthed. Well, actually he said but Rory couldn't hear him. He  
  
started moving his lips and Rory just sat there, nodding every once in a  
  
while. Suddenly he snatched off her headphones.  
  
"Hey! I could hear you." Rory protested.  
  
"No you couldn't, I just said that I hate coffee don't you? And you nodded."  
  
"Oh." Rory silently fumed. This boy thought of everything.  
  
"Well I just wanted to say that I'm really sorry about the way I treated  
  
you."  
  
"Been there, done that." Rory said, rolling her eyes.  
  
"I want to make it up to you."  
  
"How by, 'nailing' me as your friend so quaintly put it?"  
  
Tristan turned a bit pink in the cheeks but quickly recovered.  
  
"No, by taking you out for coffee sometime, maybe a movie before that."  
  
"Like a date?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"How do I know that I can trust you?" Rory eyed him warily.  
  
"Just follow your heart."  
  
"Okay." Rory took out a notebook and scrawled her number on a piece of paper.  
  
"Here, call me later for the details." Rory said, handing him the paper.  
  
"I will." Tristan got up to leave, but Rory stopped him.  
  
"Tristan?'  
  
"yeah"  
  
"Don't screw this up." Rory said. Tristan smirked, then winked at her and  
  
went back to his friends. Rory sighed and put back on her headphones.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Rory got off of the bus, which she had to take because her mom was unable to  
  
pick her up, and she saw a boy sitting at the bench. He was tall and was sort  
  
of cute, she had known him from somewhere. He looked up as she stepped off  
  
the bus.  
  
"Um, hey." he said.  
  
"Hey. I'm sorry, but do I know you." Rory was racking her memory trying to  
  
think where she had seen this boy before.  
  
"Oh, um no you don't. We used to go to school together, that is before you  
  
transferred." He said.  
  
"How do you know I switched schools?" This boy was starting to creep Rory  
  
out.  
  
"Lane." was his simple reply. Rory nodded and started walking towards  
  
Luke's. She stopped when she noticed the boy was walking with her.  
  
"Can I help you?" Rory asked.  
  
"Um, well yeah sorta. I was wondering if you would like to go out sometime?"  
  
Rory smiled slightly. She went from having no experience with boys, to having  
  
two boys wanting to date her.  
  
"Well, I don't date strangers." Rory teased.  
  
The boy smacked his palm to his head, then stuck out his hand.  
  
"I'm sorry. My name is Dean Forester." Rory clasped his hand in hers. She  
  
looked up and smiled.  
  
"Rory Gilmore." He caught her eye and he winked.  
  
"I know." he said. Rory looked a little confused.  
  
" I gotta go. I'm looking for a job." he said, walking away.  
  
"Try Miss Patty. She knows where all the good jobs are." Rory shouted at his  
  
retreating figure. He turned around.  
  
"Thanks. Goodbye Lorelai Gilmore."  
  
Rory smiled to herself as she continued her walk to Luke's. This was going to  
  
be one interesting sophomore year.  
  
A/N: I'm sorry okay! I don't like Dean either, but I had to stick him in  
  
here somehow. Just think how this will add the drama to her situation  
  
hmmm...... 


	4. The Date

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Rory looked at the clock wearily. It was already six. She had done nothing  
  
but homework since she had gotten home. Lorelai had called and said that  
  
Sookie had some kind of tomato emergency, that she would be late, and that  
  
there was left over chinese food in the fridge. Deciding that it was time  
  
for a break, she sighed and closed her chemistry book. No sooner had she  
  
done so, and the phone rang. Rory had a feeling that she knew who it was.  
  
  
  
"Hello?" she asked nervously  
  
  
  
"Hey Rory, it's Tristan." She heard his deep voice. It sounded so great.  
  
  
  
"Oh, hi Tristan." She replied  
  
  
  
"So, about our date, I was thinking Friday night?" he asked  
  
  
  
"Friday night sounds great, how should I dress?"  
  
  
  
"Casually." Tristan already had their date planned down to perfection.  
  
  
  
"Okay, um, so I'll see you Friday?" she asked still feeling a little shaky.  
  
  
  
"It's a date." He replied.  
  
  
  
"And remember, don't screw this up!" she joked, trying lighten everything up.  
  
  
  
"There's no chance of that happening. See ya tomorrow in school." And with  
  
that he hung up.  
  
  
  
Rory clutched the phone to her chest, and reluctantly hung up smiling to  
  
herself.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Wednesday after school  
  
  
  
Tristan pulled up in Rory's driveway. He got out of his car and rang the  
  
bell, and Lorelai answered.  
  
  
  
"Hi there, can I help you?" she asked  
  
  
  
"Hi Mrs. Gilmore, I'm Tristan Dugray." He said, offering his hand out to her.  
  
  
  
She took his hand and shook it.  
  
  
  
"That's Lorelai to you, and I'm not a Mrs." She replied  
  
  
  
"Sorry Lorelai." He aplogized  
  
  
  
"Come on in." she held the door open for him and he walked inside and sat  
  
down on the couch. "So what's up?" she asked  
  
  
  
"Is Rory home?" he asked looking around at the house. It was so homey,  
  
cluttered, but nice.  
  
  
  
"No, she stayed after school for an interview with the Franklin." Lorelai  
  
replied  
  
  
  
"Okay, good. I wanna talk to you about our date on Friday night." He said  
  
nervously  
  
  
  
"Ooh! Where are you taking my little girl?" Lorelai asked  
  
  
  
"Well I was going to take her to the mall, for dinner and coffee and the Gap,  
  
and then back to my house to watch Willy Wonka. When we met, we talked and  
  
it turns out that Willy Wonka is her favorite movie." He said smiling  
  
  
  
"Hmm. Ok, she can go back to your house under the conditions that you don't  
  
try anything with her, and you bring her back by midnight." Lorelai cautioned  
  
him.  
  
  
  
"Don't worry Lorelai. Thanks." Tristan stood up to leave.  
  
  
  
"I'll see you Friday night." Lorelai called out to him  
  
  
  
Tristan smiled and waved as he drove off.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Friday-two hours before the date  
  
  
  
"Mom! I have to get ready! Help!" Rory shouted  
  
  
  
"I've already decided what your wearing!" Lorelai said running into her room.  
  
  
  
"Okay, what?"  
  
  
  
"These dark blue hip-huggers, and your baby blue halter top, with your Rory  
  
nameplate."  
  
  
  
"Oooh cool!"  
  
  
  
"Yea! Now go get dressed and then we'll do hair, and makeup and shoes, and  
  
purse!" Lorelai said shooing Rory out of her room and into the bathroom.  
  
  
  
Ten minutes later, Rory came out and ran back into her room, where Lorelai  
  
was standing with a hairbrush, and other hair accessories. She brushed out  
  
Rory's long hair, and left it straight but curled the ends. Then, she  
  
applied some foundation, some light silvery eyeshadow, and a little eyeliner.  
  
Last touch was a dab of pink gloss.  
  
  
  
"Ooooh, someone hit you with a pretty stick!"  
  
  
  
Rory rolled her eyes. Just then the doorbell rang.  
  
  
  
"Oh my god. He's here." Rory panicked and looked at Lorelai helplessly  
  
  
  
"I'll get it. After I answer the door, come down in twenty seconds. It'll  
  
be fine sweetie." Lorelai kissed her forehead and went to answer the door.  
  
  
  
"Hi Tristan!" she opened the door and welcomed him inside.  
  
  
  
Rory counted to 20 and walked dwnstairs.  
  
  
  
"Hey Rory, you look great." Tristan smiled  
  
  
  
"Thanks, so do you." She blushed. He was wearing loose jeans and a baggy  
  
polo shirt.  
  
  
  
"Ready to go?" he motioned to the door.  
  
  
  
"Uh, yea, see ya later mom." She called  
  
  
  
"Remember, midnight! Have fun, don't do anything I would do!" she called  
  
back  
  
  
  
The two climbed into Tristan's silver Jetta.  
  
  
  
"Just get your liscense?" Rory asked  
  
  
  
"A few weeks ago. I'm a few months older than the rest of the kids in our  
  
class. I get to drive first." He smiled  
  
  
  
"So, what does 'Krista' think of us going out tonight?"  
  
  
  
"Krista? Oh, well she's just another girl who hangs all over me." He  
  
explained  
  
  
  
"I don't care a thing about them. I'd like to get to know you better  
  
though."  
  
  
  
"So where are we going?" Rory asked trying to change the subject  
  
  
  
"Mall for dinner and coffee, and then a surprise." He grinned secretively  
  
  
  
Less than twenty minutes later, they arrived at the mall, and ate in a small  
  
Italian restaurant. Afterwards, the walked around the mall. They came  
  
across the Starbuck's and Tristan took Rory inside for coffee and desert.  
  
  
  
"That was fun!" Rory had begun to loosen up a little bit in the mall  
  
  
  
"Now for the surprise. We're gonna go back to my house, and watch Willy  
  
Wonka with tons of junk food, and coffee!"  
  
  
  
"You remembered!" she cried laughing  
  
  
  
"Of course I did."  
  
  
  
"But wait, my mom. she might .... not want me over."  
  
  
  
"I talked to your mother, she was fine with it."  
  
Wow, he's so considerate, Rory thought as she nodded.  
  
  
  
"Okay! Then let's go!"  
  
  
  
They arrived at Tristan's to find a cozy room, with a big screen television.  
  
The floor was totally covered in all the junk food you could imagine.  
  
  
  
"Aww Tristan, your so sweet!"  
  
  
  
"Yea, I know." He joked back  
  
  
  
"Well lets start to watch, I have to be home in two hours."  
  
  
  
During the movie, she of course sang the oompa loompa song, and made Tristan  
  
sing too. Once the movie was over, she sighed contently.  
  
  
  
"That was fun." She said yawning  
  
  
  
"Come on I better get you home." He said getting her jacket.  
  
  
  
Back in her driveway, they had five minutes left.  
  
  
  
"Wow, Tristan, I had a great time. Thank you so much."  
  
  
  
"I had a good time too. Hey Rory?"  
  
  
  
"Yea?"  
  
  
  
"Would it be okay if I kissed you?"  
  
  
  
Rory blushed and nodded.  
  
  
  
He leaned in slowly and their lips met, in a sweet kiss. Rory was the first  
  
to pull away, and she smiled.  
  
  
  
"See you in school." She gave him another small kiss and got out of the car  
  
in a daze.  
  
  
  
Tristan sat in the driveway for a minute thinking about what just happened.  
  
She kissed me, he thought. That kiss really meant something. She's  
  
different. She's special. He pulled out of the driveway and began the ride  
  
home. 


	5. Nobody's Fool

Rory made her into the house, contemplating what just happened.  
  
You just kissed Tristan you idiot! A voice inside her head screamed.  
  
She couldn't conceal her excitement any longer. She squealed very loudly,  
  
that was followed by some loud stomping. A disgruntled and half asleep  
  
Lorelai half fell, half walked down the stairs.  
  
"What--What's wrong?" She asked rubbing her eyes.  
  
"I kissed Tristan!" Rory squealed again, this time grabbing Lorelai's  
  
shoulders and jumping up and down.  
  
"Woah. Slow down there Ms. Gonzales. But you kissed the sweet Tristan  
  
right?" Rory nodded.  
  
"What happens when he turns back into evil Chilton Tristan?" Rory's smile  
  
faded and she stopped jumping up and down.  
  
"You're right. He didn't really like me. I was just another conquest. He  
  
probably takes all of his girlfriends to the mall and to see Willie Wonka."  
  
Rory slid down the wall onto the floor into a pathetic ball. Lorelai realized  
  
what she had done, and slid down next to her.  
  
"Sweetie, I'm not saying that you were another conquest or another notch on  
  
his belt, which you had better not be by the way." That made Rory smile."  
  
But I'm just saying, are ya'll gonna have a relationship within or....  
  
with...out the walls of Chilton. Tristan likes you a lot. Otherwise he  
  
wouldn't have come over here to ask if you could go to his house."  
  
Rory smiled and retired to her room, to have a good night's sleep.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Rory woke up on Saturday morning to the phone ringing. She looked at the  
  
clock and saw that it was already 12:00 PM.  
  
"This had better be good." She warned sleepily into the receiver.  
  
"Uh, Rory. Sorry but did I wake you up?" A deep voice asked.  
  
"Who is this?" She asked.  
  
"Dean." The voice said.  
  
"Oh, hey Dean." Rory rolled her eyes. She hadn't even thought about him  
  
since her date with Tristan.  
  
"I was just wondering if you were free tonight."  
  
"Yeah so..." Rory knew perfectly well what he was trying to do. But it was  
  
fun to make him ask her out.  
  
"Do you want to go out somewhere?"  
  
"Sure what time."  
  
"Around seven, I'll come and pick you up."  
  
"Wait you don't know where my house is."  
  
"Uh, yeah I do."  
  
"How ... wait, how did you get this number?"  
  
  
  
But he had already hung up. Rory sighed. She shouldn't really be going out  
  
with Dean if she was in a "relationship" with Tristan. But she decided she  
  
would give it a shot anyway. Besides, there was no backing down now.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Rory pulled on her dark blue jeans, snapped her baby blue T-shirt, and  
  
slipped on her blue Sketchers. She was now pulling her hair into a pony tail  
  
when the doorbell rang. She looked at the clock. It read "7:00". He was  
  
annoyingly on time. Rory wasn't one for much makeup, so she just put on some  
  
lip gloss and ran out into the living room where her mom was already talking  
  
to Dean. She could tell that Lorelai was bored out of her mind.  
  
"Um, ready to go Dean?" She asked, trying not to laugh at Lorelai's almost  
  
asleep face.  
  
"Yeah, goodbye Ms. Gilmore." Dean said, already going out to the car. Rory  
  
was about to say something to her mom, when she pushed her out of the house  
  
and closed the door. This time Rory couldn't hold it in. She started laughing  
  
very hard. She barely made it into his car.  
  
"What's so funny?" Dean asked.  
  
"Nothing, I'm just thinking about something." She told him. She looked at  
  
him and started laughing again. He had funny hair.  
  
  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
  
  
He pulled up to the Hartford Movie Theatre and got out of the car and opened  
  
the door for her.  
  
"Oh cool, what are we seeing?" Rory asked hopping out of his car.  
  
"Lord of The Rings. I've already seen it twice, it is SO cool." Dean said,  
  
excitedly. Rory bit her lip, to stifle the groan that wanted to come out. She  
  
had read all of the books and they were okay, and everyone knows that the  
  
books are better than the movies.  
  
"Oh, okay." Rory said as he grabbed her hand and took her into the movie  
  
theater. She excused herself to go to the bathroom, while he got the snacks.  
  
She walked in and looked in the mirror. She laughed when she heard what song  
  
was playing.  
  
  
  
If you're tryin to turn me into someone else  
  
It's easy to see I'm not down with that  
  
I'm not nobody's fool.  
  
If you're tryin to turn me into something else  
  
I've seen it enough and I'm over that,  
  
I'm not nobody's fool.  
  
  
  
Rory supposed, she was being a fool, going along with Dean's little "date"  
  
plans. She snickered one more time at the cruel irony of the song and joined  
  
Dean, who was waiting at the entrance of the theater for her.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
After many hours "of action packed suspense" Rory had enough. This movie was  
  
too confusing and too dumb. She was about to get up when the credits rolled.  
  
She gave a sigh of relief. She looked over to Dean who was watching the  
  
credit. He caught her gaze.  
  
"Pretty amazing huh?" He asked.  
  
"Look, I'm not nobody's fool." Rory said, and smacked herself on the head  
  
for it. That stupid song had been stuck in her head for the past few hours.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nuthing, the book was better." She said, trying to talk about something  
  
that she could actually relate to.  
  
"Oh, well I'm not a big reader." He said. Rory gave up and followed him to  
  
his car.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Oh well, I hope to see you again." Dean said, in his car which was now  
  
parked in her driveway.  
  
"Hmm. Yeah, well bye." Rory jumped out of the car and had to restrain  
  
herself from running in the house. That would just be rude. She opened the  
  
door and called for her mom.  
  
"How could you possibly be interested in him? 1)He's too tall 2)He has  
  
floppy hair. 3)He... well he.... he's too tall." Lorelai said as she entered  
  
Rory's room with Rory.  
  
  
  
"I don't know. It was weird. I had Avril Lavigne's song "nobody's fool"  
  
stuck in my head the whole time. And I nearly barfed when I thought about  
  
kissing him so I'm pretty sure there won't be a second date."  
  
Lorelai looked relieved.  
  
"Good, at least Tristan made a good first impression. Dean came... ON TIME!"  
  
Lorelai exclaimed. Rory laughed and told her mom goodnight. Tomorrow she  
  
would call Tristan and see if he wanted to have a real relationship with her.  
  
Because she was sure that she wasn't "nobody's fool" around him.  
  
A/N: I already told you where the song is from in the chapter. And.... oh  
  
yeah, review. 


	6. Togetherness

A/N: PLEASE READ AND REVIEW  
  
  
  
  
  
The next morning, Rory awoke, and the memory of the last night's awful date all came flooding back. She groaned and then thought about her date with Tristan and smiled. She glanced at the clock. Its bright red numbers told her it was ten o'clock. He should be up by now. Rory dialed Tristan's number.  
  
  
  
"Hello?" his voice picked up  
  
  
  
"Hey Tristan!" she said  
  
  
  
"Rory? Hey what's up?"  
  
  
  
"Nothing, just thought I'd call and say I had a really great time the other night."  
  
  
  
"Yea, I enjoyed myself too. What are you doing today?"  
  
  
  
"Nothing." She replied  
  
  
  
"Maybe you wanna hang out or something?" he asked her hopefully.  
  
  
  
"Sure, that's sounds great. How about you come spend the day in Stars Hollow? I'll take you on the tour."  
  
  
  
"Yea that sounds good. I'll see you around one?"  
  
  
  
"See you then." She replied hanging up the phone.  
  
  
  
  
  
She sat at the table with a cup of coffee before jumping up.  
  
  
  
"Mom! Tristan is coming today!" she shouted  
  
  
  
"Get your butt up here with a cup of coffee and we'll get you ready!" she shouted back  
  
  
  
Rory ran up to her mother's room with coffee and chose a pair of beige jeans, and a royal blue sweater. They put her hair into a ponytail and chose a pair of white platforms, which weren't too high.  
  
  
  
At a little after one, the doorbell rang.  
  
Rory answered the door.  
  
  
  
"Hey!" she greeted him  
  
  
  
"Hey Rory, Lorelai." He said as he stepped inside the Gilmore home.  
  
  
  
Once they were in the living room, Lorelai began to speak.  
  
  
  
"So tell me about yourself Tristan. I'm dying to know more about the guy my daughter has fallen for." she smiled  
  
  
  
"Mom!" Rory turned red  
  
  
  
Tristan laughed. "Okay, my name is Tristan Dugrey, I live in Hartford, I attend Chilton, and that's about it." He replied  
  
  
  
"Interesting." Lorelai said  
  
  
  
"Do you want to see the town?" Rory asked Tristan  
  
  
  
"I'd love to see it. Give me the grand tour." He replied taking Rory's hand  
  
  
  
"We'll be home later mom." She called to Lorelai  
  
  
  
"WAIT! While your out, stop at Doose's for junk food for movie night, and go to video store and choose a movie to watch. Here's some money." Lorelai handed her a twenty and they were on their way.  
  
  
  
"Okay, this is Miss Patty's dance studio." She showed him. They continued their walk into the center of town. This is Doose's, the market. That's Luke's, the diner."  
  
  
  
"It says hardware on it though." Tristan pointed out confused  
  
  
  
"Long story. That's where my best friend, Lane lives." She pointed to the antique store.Oooh, lets go get coffee from Luke's!" she dragged him into the diner.  
  
  
  
  
  
After they got their coffee, they went and sat in the gazebo. Tristan looked over at Rory, who had already finished her coffee and was sitting contently, watching as a man she pointed out as Taylor was decorating Stars Hollow. Knowing the moment was right, he took her hand in one of his, and his other hand took her chin, and he leaned in to kiss her.  
  
Rory was a little hesitant at first, but within a second, she let all her emotions go. She found herself kissing him back, first softly, and then a little more forcefully. They broke apart, out of breath.  
  
  
  
"So, where does this leave us?" she whispered  
  
  
  
"Wherever you want." He whispered back.  
  
  
  
"Together?" she asked  
  
  
  
Trisan just nodded and kissed her again. The couple sat for a little while in the gazebo and talked. Rory looked down at her watch, it was already five.  
  
  
  
"We better go to the market and video store." She pointed out to him.  
  
  
  
Tristan took her hand in his, and they walked into the market together.  
  
  
  
"Okay, we need marshmallows, cookie dough, cheese doodles, ice cream, hershey kisses, chocolate chips, and anything else sugary that you can find." She said dumping items into a basket.  
  
  
  
They had turned into the next aisle, where Dean was putting cans of soup on a shelf.  
  
  
  
"Hey Rory!" he said smiling, until he noticed Tristan. "Who's that?" he asked  
  
  
  
"Dean, this is my boyfriend, Tristan." She explained to him as Tristan put his arm around her waist. She saw a slight look of hurt on his face.  
  
  
  
"Well congratulations." He muttered and went back to the soup.  
  
  
  
  
  
"What was that all about?" Tristan asked as he and Rory left the store.  
  
  
  
"I went on a date with him once. Hated it." She explained as they walked into the video store.  
  
  
  
"What do you feel like seeing?" she asked  
  
  
  
"You choose."  
  
  
  
"Willy Wonka?" she asked  
  
  
  
"Again?!"  
  
  
  
"You can never see Willy Wonka too many times!" she said grabbing the video and paying for it.  
  
  
  
  
  
Later On that Night  
  
  
  
Once the pizza had arrived, they sat down in the living room with Lorelai and began to watch. Of course, Rory and Lorelai had to get up and dance and sing to the Oompa Loompa song. After the movie ended, Tristan stood up.  
  
  
  
"I better get going, school tomorrow." He said "Thanks Lorelai, I had fun."  
  
  
  
"I'll walk you outside." Rory said  
  
  
  
They stood on the front porch.  
  
  
  
"I'll see you in school tomorrow." He leaned down and kissed her.  
  
  
  
"Yea, tomorrow." She repeated and gave him a wave.  
  
  
  
  
  
She ran back into the house. Lorelai was already upstairs getting ready for bed. Rory jumped onto the bed.  
  
  
  
"I'm his girlfriend!" she squealed.  
  
  
  
"Your kidding! That's awesome!" Lorelai gave her a hug.  
  
  
  
"Are you happy?" she asked Rory  
  
  
  
"Very." Rory replied  
  
  
  
That's how the Gilmore Girls fell asleep that night.  
  
  
  
  
  
The Next Morning  
  
  
  
"You're gonna be late!" Lorelai shouted  
  
  
  
"We better run to Luke's!" Rory shouted back grabbing her things and running.  
  
By the time they reached Luke's, Rory saw her bus pull up.  
  
  
  
"Damn, so close!" she turned and hugged her mother good bye. She looked into the diner. She saw a guy with dark hair working behind the counter. He certainly wasn't Luke or Ceasar. Who was this mystery guy?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Please, please, please read and review! 


	7. Meetin Mr Mystery

A/N: Jewels13, two words: SHUT UP. Nobody has time for ur crap anymore. If  
  
this story bugs u so much STOP READING IT. And about us not wanting to know  
  
the truth, we listened the first time u called our story cheezy and we tried  
  
to make it better, but u kept going ON AND ON AND ON! Just shut the hell up  
  
if you don't like what we have to say.  
  
Another A/lN: I'm sorry to the other reviewers who had to whitness my temper  
  
spaz.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Rory wondered who the mystery man was in the diner all the way through the  
  
school day. When she got to Stars Hollow in the afternoon, she headed home  
  
and her mom told her that they would be having Luke and his nephew over for  
  
dinner. At around 6:00, Rory called Tristan and asked him if he wanted to  
  
study with her. He said yea and was soon on his way.  
  
Rory was on her lap top and Tristan was plopped on her bed, reading a book, a  
  
habit that he had picked up from Rory. He said he had to go to the bathroom  
  
and left. Not long afterwards, Rory heard a noise behind her. She turned  
  
around in her seat to find the mysterious boy, she assumed to be "jess".  
  
"Hi, I'm Rory." She said politely.  
  
"Yeah I figured." The boy said. Rory was a little surprised at his lack of  
  
manners.  
  
"Nice to meet you." Rory went back to her computer, when he said something  
  
again.  
  
"Aren't we hooked on phonics?" He asked picking up a book.  
  
" Oh Yeah, I read a lot. Do you read?"  
  
"Not much."  
  
"I could loan you that if you want. It's great" But he declined her offer.  
  
He said something about the window opening. The next thing he said surprised  
  
her.  
  
"Great shall we?"  
  
"Shall we what?"  
  
"Bail."  
  
"No."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because it's Tuesday night in Stars Hollow. There's nowhere to bail to. The  
  
24-hour mini-mart just closed twenty minutes ago." A voice from the doorway  
  
interrupted. Rory turned around again to see Tristan leaning against the  
  
doorfram with an amused look on his face.  
  
"Tristan." Tristan said.  
  
"Jess." Jess, said. They shared a glance and Rory couldn't help but wonder  
  
if that was some type of "boy thing".  
  
Just then, Lorelai walked into the room.  
  
"Well, I see you three are getting to know each other." She said  
  
"Yup." Rory said  
  
"Okay, we really need to get Jackson away from the lemons now, so we're  
  
moving the feast into the living room." Lorelai hurredly said, and went back  
  
into the kitchen.  
  
"Soda?" Tristan asked Jess.  
  
"No, thanks I'll get it." He said. Tristan understood that he needed to be  
  
alone. Taking Rory's hand in his, he lead her out into the living room.  
  
  
  
*Later that night*  
  
"Oh, I forgot the garlic bread." Sookie said, snapping her fingers.  
  
"I'll get it." Tristan volunteered.  
  
He got up and got the bread out of the oven, then he walked out of the  
  
backdoor.  
  
Jess was just opening a beer.  
  
"you know, Lorelai's gonna kill you fir this you know." Tristan said,  
  
standing next to him on the back porch.  
  
"For what?" Jess asked nonchalantly.  
  
"For ruining her dinner. She was just trying to be nice."  
  
Jess sighed.  
  
"Let me guess you don't wanna be here." Tristan said.  
  
"It doesn't matter."  
  
"I mean here, in Stars Hollow."  
  
"Well geez, Tristan, why would anyone not want to be here in Stars hollow?  
  
That's just plum crazy."  
  
Tristan knew he took the wrong approach.  
  
"Look, I know that you came here involuntarily. And I also know how it feels  
  
to have parents who don't give a damn about you. But in the little amount of  
  
time I've known Luke, I know that he's a great guy. He cares for Rory and  
  
Lorelai alot, and he took you in. Don't screw this up and give it a chance."  
  
"Let me guess, Luke and Lorelai are sleeping together."  
  
"No, their just friends."  
  
They both laughed and then looked at each other. Jess smirked a bit then  
  
turned and looked straight ahead.  
  
"You know what Tristan? You're all right."  
  
"You too." Tristan said, happy he broke the ice. Jess turned back to go  
  
inside, but Tristan stopped him.  
  
"Oh and for the record, stay out of Lorelai's fridge." He said gesturing to  
  
the beer he had in his hand. Jess smirked again and but it back in the fridge  
  
and retired to the living room.  
  
Jess was an okay guy, this should be interesting, Tristan thought.  
  
A/N: REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! 


End file.
